Play Mate
by iJobex3
Summary: This story takes place when Fairy Tail's characters and from other guilds were young kids. The events occurs in random occasion with Natsu, Lucy, Cana, Yukino, Gray, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, Levy, and more. (Willing to accept other peoples ideas to help me write the next chapter)
1. Chapter 1: Tea Party

**Play Mate**

 **Chapter One: Tea Party**

It was a clear sunny day in Magnolia. The clouds floating up high in the air were fluffy like cotton candy and the sky was a beautiful shade of the ocean. The sun's rays were comfortably warm and there was a nice cool breeze blowing so gently. The grass was in a bright color of green, and flowers were blossoming everywhere which presents the season of spring. Today's weather was a great opportunity for the little kids to come out and play.

Lucy was preparing a mini plastic table and seats that came in the same size under the shades of a tall oak tree. She set up a polka dot cover on top of the pink table and place her toy tea sets. The little blonde was pretending to have a tea party with a group of her friends today.

"I brought a basket full of snacks." said Levy. She was walking towards the miniature get up that Lucy was arranging. In her hands she was holding one of the handles of the big basket as Cana was giving her a hand holding the other side. "This is pretty heavy, what did you put in here?" the young brunette wondered.

"Fruits! Cherries, Strawberries, Watermelon, Grapes… Um, Sandwich, Peanut butter with Jelly..." Levy tried to remember the list of stuff she put inside the brown basket while she was counting with her other open fingers.

"That's a lot…" Cana sheepishly chuckled.

Yukino then made her appearance with Juvia as they both apologize for coming a few minutes late. "I am sorry! I got here as fast as I could!" Yukino bowed down to them. "Sorry, I forgotten about the time." Whimpered Juvia.

Lucy and the girls looked at the both of them and smiled. "You just came in time Yukino and Juvia! Come join us!" Lucy beckoned them to sit on the remaining empty sits right in front of her.

After a moment past, the five girls were having a splendid time, even though the tea was actually juice that Levy brought, they all pretend it was their favorite brand of tea. Going on with the flow for their small tea party together.

"Would you like some more tea?" Lucy asked the girls with a well-mannered attitude. "Yes please!" they all responded trying to sound like an elegant and a proper young lady. They all end up giggling time to time when they found the situation to be hilarious. They were young girls at the age of seven. They didn't think that anything would ruin their golden moment that they're spending together.

Near where the little girls were was a row of low shrubs. The leaves were rustling then came out several young boys' poking their heads out, spying on them. "What are they doing?" Gray whispered, watching the girls laugh and smile.

"I don't know but I see food!" Natsu said in a low exciting voice. Just the sight of the food that the girls had on the table made him drool. "I see it too!" Sting said.

"Everywhere we go, it's always the food that catches the attention of both of you!" Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I agree with Gajeel." Rogue nodded. The three boys glanced over at the blonde and the pink haired dragon slayers with an annoyed grimace look. Their mouth had saliva coming out on the corner of their mouth and their eyes were sparkling.

Gray sighed, ignoring the two numbskulls, he pulled back and sat next to the bushes, "So what're we going to do?" he asked them folding his arms on front of his chest. He watched as Rogue and Gajeel pulled out from the leaves. "I guess we could just go bother them later." Gajeel suggested.

"I am not really in the mood to interrupt their tea party." Rogue frowned. "I guess we should come back later."

Gray nodded his head with an agreement, going according to Gajeel's idea. He flicked his eyeballs at the spot where Natsu and Sting where at, "What about you—" Gray jumped in surprise to see the two friends disappear. The air was just now out-lining their figures. "Where the heck did they go?!" the ice mage spun his head in each direction.

"They were just here a minute ago." Gajeel said in his raspy voice. "How did they just vanish into thin air like that?!"

"You think they-?" Rogue looked at them with a puzzled face. In return Gray had a shock expression as Gajeel gawked. The three dark haired boys looked over from the shrubs. They saw the girls still having a fantastic time, giggling and having a conversation with one another. But there was no sign of their two dragon-slayer friends.

"Where the heck are they?!" Gajeel shouted—whispered. Gray shrugged, "Those idiots. What are they, ninjas?!" The two of them flicked their eyes all over the place just to find the two. They look at their left and then to their right. But they still couldn't find a particular pink or blonde boy together.

"I found them." Rogue whispered. "Where?!" Gray and Gajeel said in unison. Rogue lifted his arms and pointed. Their eyes followed to where his index finger was pointing at, they slowly gazed up at the tree onto one of the branches. Natsu and Sting where both standing next to each other on the same branch, looking below them. Their eyes were eyeing the basket filled with delicious fruit stored inside it and other food. The two dragon-slayers snickered evilly. "Heehee."

"What the heck are they doing up there?!" Gajeel's jaw drop with his eyebrows narrowing. "First of all, how the heck did they get up there?!" Gray grinded his teeth, feeling slightly annoyed. "Actually, I saw them crawling out when you and Gajeel were talking." Rogue said plainly.

Both Gray and Gajeel snap their heads at Rogue, "Are you freaking serious?!" they simultaneously said. They then turned their heads back towards the girls and their friends still standing on top of the tree.

Sting placed his palms on the oak tree in order for him to keep his balance. He watched as Natsu squatted right next to him, "Okay here is the plan," Natsu begun to say, "We snatch the basket away from them and make sure we run away, sound good?" he looked up at Sting.

"Sounds great to me!" Sting grinned, giving him a thumbs up. "So how actually are we going to snatch it?" he frowned. Natsu blinked, realizing there was nothing that he could use to easily grab it from the table. His mouth formed into a 'o' once it hit him. The other friends from the ground heard what they said except for Gray. Thanks to their good hearing ability. Gajeel facepalmed whilst Rogue sweat-drop. "What happened?" Gray said in confuse. "That idiot just came up with a brilliant plan but he just realize he didn't have something to snag the basket from the girls." Gajeel responded.

"Wow, what a moron." Gray sheepishly let out a small laugh, with his eyes twitching a bit. "They always act without thinking." Rogue shook his head in disappointment.

The wind was now blowing a bit hard out of nowhere. But it wasn't strong enough to send the table flipping, so it wasn't a big problem to the girls. They were still enjoying their girlish moment on their miniature tea party. But, it was a big deal for Natsu, since he wasn't holding or relying on something so he wouldn't lose his balance, he had now then slip off from the branch and fell from above the girls. The boys eyes widened in shock.

"This is really fun." Yukino smiled. "I am actually having a good time." Juvia shy admitted.

"We should do this again." Cana grinned. "I agree that we should!" Levy nodded. Before Lucy could say anything Natsu came crashing down on top of the table surprising the girls entirely since they didn't expect that to happen out of the blue. The cups flew in different directions, making the liquid of the juice spilling everywhere which now stained the girls' clothing. The only thing that was saved was the food inside the basket since it was sealed completely.

The girls looked at Natsu in shock. "Oww…" he mumbled. The young boy slowly sat up from the broken table he split in half from his fall. His hair was drenched wet and sticky from the juice that spilled on him. He licked his mouth tasting the flavor, "Hm~ Apple juice." He beamed.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed his name loudly. She stood from her chair and was glaring at the boy with an angry expression with her eyes slowly becoming watery. "Hi yah Lucy!" he grinned, lifting his hands up like nothing happened.

"Look at what you did!" she growled. Natsu looked at his surroundings. The other girls had a stunned expression shown upon their face. The young dragon-slayer saw the basket that he was aiming for and he opened it, ignoring the fact that he just fell down on top of the tree, ruined the girls' tea party and got a few bruise from landing on top of the table.

"Food!" his eyes sparkled when he saw the delicious looking fruits inside the basket.

"That's not for you!" Lucy snatched it away and glared at him.

"B-b-but Lucy! Come on!" he complained, pleading for at least one.

While Lucy was scolding Natsu, Sting also fell down from above and landed on top of Natsu. "AHHH!" Sting shouted out.

The boys behind the scrub were witnessing every scene. "It's raining men." Rogue said. "You mean boys." Gray corrected him. They watched Sting and Natsu make such a commotion.

"That hurt Sting!" he sprung up once Sting gotten off him. "I didn't do it on purpose Natsu!" Sting apologize.

"We failed with our plan." Natsu pouted. "Now we wouldn't be able to get some food." He pat his stomach when he heard the growling sound coming from his gut. Sting's stomach was also doing the same. They both let a sigh escape from their lips.

"Lucy's being stingy. She wouldn't want to share." Natsu whined.

"This is for us girls! Boys' aren't even allowed to attend our party!" Lucy shouted at the two dragon slayers as the other girls stood behind her. "We were having a splendid time until you party poopers destroyed the moment!"

Back to the boys' hiding behind the bushes, Gajeel snorted "See. I knew we should have bothered them another time." Gray and Rogue just nodded their head, agreeing to it.

"What are you doing here, Sting?" Yukino asked the blonde boy. He looked over at the silver hair youngster and smiled, "The same thing Natsu is after!" he bluntly confessed.

The girls' sweat-drop they weren't sure if he was another clueless fool or he was taking after Natsu. Lucy was really aggravated that her hard-work to maintain her tea party end up turning to a disaster! She couldn't forgive Natsu for appearing like that out of nowhere. Then Sting tagging along following the same target as him. Cana, Levy, Juvia and Yukino knew that Lucy was looking forward to this opportunity to begin with. Until they all circled up behind Lucy and whispered something to each other.

"Hey Lucy," Levy walked up to her. The blonde wipe the single tear that was almost rolling down her cheeks, she flicked her eyes over at the short bluenette. "Lucy it's okay. We could share the food with them, besides there's a lot left for all of us." She smiled.

"All of us?" Lucy quoted. Natsu and Sting's frowns slowly turned upside down.

"Yeah. Natsu and Sting aren't the only ones here." Cana pointed over at the direction where the other boys' were hiding. They begin to duck and hide behind the shrub. But it was already too late for them. "We got caught!" Gajeel whispered in a panicking voice. "How did they notice us?" Gray had a contorted smile on his face. "I think we were too careless…" Rogue said, scratching the back of his head.

Juvia and Yukino walked over to the shrubs and looked over, "Gray-sama." Juvia blushed. "How long do you plan to hide?" her cheeks were dusted in pink as she ask Gray about his intentions to keep himself hidden.

"Rogue, you too. What're you doing?" Yukino frowned, raising an eyebrow.

"You should come out too Gajeel!" Levy called out.

"Huh, how did you know where they were?" Natsu and Sting both said. As they stood up from the grass.

"It wasn't that hard to notice." Cana grinned.

The boys' and girls' started to gather around in a circle. Lucy was still holding onto the basket in her hands. Natsu and Sting where both looking at it as the others were both eyeing one another.

"So, why don't they join our tea party?" Levy brought up. The boys' and Lucy's eyes widened "WHAT?!" they all said altogether.

"That isn't too bad!" Yukino nodded. "We should!"

"I don't have a problem with it." Cana sided with them. "I don't either." Juvia fidget with the thought of Gray joining.

"What do you mean!? This is supposed to be for us girls' only!" Lucy pouted. She was ignoring the fact that Natsu and Sting were both cheering and celebrating from behind her. They couldn't stop saying that they were finally going to get some food.

"Oh come on Lucy, it'll be fun!" Levy winked. "In order for them to eat, they have to pretend to be girls!" she whispered her perfect plan to her. Lucy's jaws open in surprise, she notice that Cana got the idea but Juvia and Yukino not so much.

"Just think of it as a revenge." Cana whispered on Lucy's ears then winked.

"We are getting food!" Natsu and Sting sang. The other boys were just watching the happy couple wrapping their arms together and jumping in circles. Lucy took a while to consider about the thought until she finally made up her mind. "Alright! Listen up" Lucy said out-loud. The boys' focus their attention towards her. "If you want to join, you have to pretend to be a girl. Since this is after all supposed to be only girls!"

 _ **WHAAAT**_?! They shouted loudly together. The boys had a grimace expression. They didn't like the idea to it at all. They wanted to eat the food, but the thought of pretending to be a girl just for the heck of eating something irritated them. They look at one another feeling slightly uncomfortable about the situation. Whether or not they should go with it or not. The girls' had a smirk on their face and it was bothering them as well. They knew this was their way of revenge. The boys' couldn't stop glaring at Natsu and Sting for the faults that they did. They were also having a hard time, debating with themselves. Until they finally gave in. Hoping that the word of this wouldn't spread around with Erza, Mira and the others.

"Will you like some tea?" Lucy held the tea pot from the handle and was supporting the bottom base with her other hands. She was sitting on the grass with the others who were circling around her.

"Yea." The boys' said plainly. The girls glared at them. They jolt back and made a feminine voice, trying their best to sound like a proper person who is elegant with full of grace. "Yes, please." They all said in a high-pitch voice.

"Now that's better." Lucy giggled, pouring juice on each of the boys' cups. They were all groaning in the inside, regretting that they ever agreed to this torture.


	2. Chapter 2: The Game

**Chapter Two: The Game**

It was another great day in Magnolia, the air was crispy with a nice gusting of winds; it was fresh and cool. There was a lot of kids playing outdoors. And there were many children playing at the playgrounds.

Natsu and a group of his friends were running around the park playing tag or any fun games to their liking. They took turns selecting what game they should play next. They played a variety of different fun games which involved a good exercise for their physical body. Most of them involved running a lot! Basketball, Baseball, Football, Soccer, Tag, and etc. There was Gray, Sting, Rogue, and Gajeel once again with him.

Lucy was under the tall slides with her group of friends; Yukino, Cana, Levy, and Juvia. She was in deep thought at the moment. Thinking what suitable game that she and the girls could all play together. It was her turn to think of one this time. The girls were patiently waiting as they exchanged conversation with one another. "Oh I know!" Lucy exclaimed as she finally thought of an idea.

"Why don't we play princesses?" Lucy asked the girls. They all nodded their head. "Sounds like fun." Levy smiled with glee. "How do we play?" asked Yukino. They all focus their attention on the blonde as she gave them a brief explanation.

"Well pretty much we pretend to be princesses from a royal family of course…" she sheepishly chuckled, "We have our own titles and we are trying to run away from the bad guys!"

"Who are the bad guys?" Juvia raised her hand. "Yea!" Cana said. A sweat drop came running down their cheeks when Lucy shrug as her response to them. But now that they had an idea of how the game goes, they predicted that they were running away from an invisible crazy mobs chasing after them.

Lucy pretend that there was people coming after them close by, "Eek!" she screamed, "Come on guys! We have to escape immediately! We can't be caught or else we would be held captive!" Lucy ran out from under the slides and began to make her way over to the small stairs of the playground that will lead her to the bridge. "Quickly, we must cross over to the other side of the volcano!" she motioned her hands at them. As they all followed her lead.

"Oh no, hurry up guys!" Yukino said a worrisome face. She was now at the front leading the way. With Cana following behind, "We need to hurry up!"

Levy pretend she was afraid of heights and dramatically made a scene, "Eeek! This is far too scary for me to go across!"

"Don't look down Levy! You could do it! This is for our safety!" Juvia reminded her.

Then suddenly Lucy let out a loud scream, making everyone in the playground snap their attention towards her. "NOOO!" she yelled out, she made it looked like someone was grabbing a hold of her. "They caught me! You guys have to go on without me!" Lucy said full of emotions.

"LUCY! NO!" The girls simultaneously shouted in vain.

"Go to the slide! The boat will be there soon to your rescue! Go now!" Lucy ordered.

From a few feet away Natsu and the boys' were watching everything. They were wondering what the girls were up to this time. "What the heck are they doing?" Gray snorted holding the basketball in his hands.

"Why are girls so weird?" Sting wrap one arm around him and scratch his head with the other. "Beats me." Rogue shrugged, "I never really understand how they function at all."

"I seriously think their just drama queens." Gajeel groaned, rolling his eyes.

Natsu then called out to Lucy, "Hey Lucy!" he shouted out, with his hands on both side of his face. The blonde girl turned her head towards him, "What're you playing?" he asked filled with curiosity.

"Princesses!" she responded back.

The boys' had a grimace look. Of course they would play a game like that they were girls! What a dumb question to ask Natsu… But if Natsu haven't asked, they would have thought they were finally going insane. Since they were making a big ruckus of someone following and trying to capture them alive. When clearly there wasn't anyone playing that role!

Natsu made a big grin, "Let me play!" he insisted. "Since you are the princess I am the dragon! And every princesses needs a dragon!" he walked away from the boys who was taken by surprise that Natsu was ditching them to join the girls.

"Not all princesses needs a dragon, Natsu!" Lucy protested. "We were doing fine by our own."

"Fine by your own? You look like a lunatic earlier!" Natsu boldly admitted to her. "Come on, let me be the fire dragon!" he came closer to the bridge and looked up at her.

"I am not a lunatic Natsu! We were just playing!" she grumbled, "And I don't know how things will work out. Besides, I am the princess who could handle herself." Lucy placed her hands on her chest.

"And I am the fire dragon who you can't handle by yourself! Since I am after you!" Natsu smiled. "It'll make sense, so people don't think you are going bonkers!" he pointed out to the people who were staring at her.

Lucy's annoyance was arousing, despite the fact that Natsu was involving dragons into her game, it was changing the whole setting in the story. "Okay, but, I am not the only princess here, so are they!" Lucy pointed to the girls.

The boys' walked up behind Natsu, they all decided to join in with the fun. "My pals, could join as well." Natsu pointed his thumb at them. "Doesn't seem like there will be a problem now."

"I'll be the iron dragon!" Gajeel snickered.

"The light dragon!" Sting raised his hands.

"Dark… shadow… dragon…?" said Rogue.

"I guess I could be the prince?" Gray frowned thinking about what role he should be. Juvia quickly jumped in, "Gray-sama, be Juvia's prince!" she squealed with joy.

"You aren't going to pretend you are the ice dragon, Gray?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. I don't like the idea of being a dragon like they are." Gray stated. Everyone suddenly shouted out Gray's name in unison. He jolt, completely startled by the sudden ruckus. "W-what?!" he stuttered. He wasn't sure if he had offended his friends but he wasn't sure why the girls were also screaming at him. He notice the girls' blushing or looking away. But Juvia couldn't kept her eyes away from him. The boys groaned, turning their heads to the other direction.

"Put your clothes back on you stupid ice block!" Natsu snapped at him. "Who could handle a pervert prince like you?!"

Everyone, excluding Gray and Natsu, eyeballed Juvia. Her face was flustered with a bright shaded color of red, her eyes were sparkling brightly when she caught the scene of Gray stripping in front of her.

Apparently Juvia could handle a prince like that they all thought. Gray just smirked and shrug his shoulders. "I guess they just have to be cool about it, with a guy like me." Said Gray.

"Juvia is definitely cool with it, honestly!" she raised her hands not afraid to admit it.

After Gray found his missing clothes lingering around somewhere in the playgrounds, the two groups started to play the new setting of the game. Gray being the cool, stripper prince, protecting the girls' and the other boys' as the dragons chasing after them.

"Alright Gray! Give me back Lucy! She is my princess!" Natsu chased after the ice mage. Right behind him was Gajeel; he was trying to decide which girl he should take to make as his prisoner. While he was running, he glimpse over at the shorter bluenette. He thought that she was more fragile and sensitive looking, making him come to a conclusion that she was more suitable for his kind of ideal princess. "Give me the shorty over there! She's my slave!" Gajeel shouted at him.

"Say what?! I never agreed to that!" Levy gawked. "Be quiet you little peasant! Since I am the dragon you'll take orders from me!" Gajeel snapped at her. The short bluentte grumbled, her expression easily showed that she was upset of what position she had under Gajeel's case. But half-heartedly she was pretty happy that Gajeel decided to make her as his princess in distress.

"Gray, give Yukino to us!" Sting demanded. Gray turned his back as he ran, "What do you mean 'us'?!'

Rogue was running by Sting's side also trying to chase after Gray, "As light and dark! We are needed together! So we are partners! Give us Yukino!"

"Wait until I kick your behind Gray!" Natsu shot profanity words at him. The girls watched the boys' run around in the playground, splitting in different directions. They were taking this quite too seriously that they were slowly reaching their limits. Gray had to figure out his own tactics whenever he found himself surrounded or in a complex situation.

"I just realized that Cana is the one that isn't chosen." Lucy turned over at the brunette. Cana was sitting on the swings next to the girls. This spot was their safety base, if Gray was not captured yet, the boys' weren't allowed to step in their territory and claim them.

"Actually, I'm alright with it. Since we aren't really doing anything yet." Cana smiled. "It's much more entertaining to watch the boys' make such a scene." The girls' nodded their head in agreement.

"We should look for someone who would be willing to be your prince in this game though." Yukino said. "Or dragon." Lucy added, "Since someone isn't really thrilled about sharing her beloved prince charming…" They glanced over at Juvia who was squatting down at the sandbox, doodling something using a twig. She was sulking down with great disappointment.

"Alright!" shouted Gajeel. The girls' at the swings turned their heads back to the boys'. Gajeel finally got a hold of Gray's collar and drag him to where the girls' where. He let go of the ice wizard and looked at the short blue-haired girl standing by Lucy. Gajeel snickered as he grabbed the fragile girl's arms. Claiming back his rightful trophy. "Time to go back to your cage!" he told her. "I thought you were joking!" cried Levy, she tried to pull away from his grasp for him to let go, but she wasn't strong enough to break free. Levy started to whine and complain, annoying the iron-dragon slayer. He quickly turned around and let go of her, "Listen pipsqueak," he growled, "You seriously thought I was going to do such a thing?" he immediately facepalmed when she nodded her head. "It's just game…" he rolled his eyes.

Back to the boys, Gray was sitting beside Juvia as Natsu, Sting, and Rogue claim their princess. Once again, Juvia was back filled with happiness when she no longer had to share her ice prince with the other girls. "Oh Gray~" she swooned and sighed seeing him strip off his clothes. "Man that was exhausting." Gray grumbled.

As for Natsu, he was climbing on the highest part of the playground that had a roof hovering on top. "Come on Lucy, this where you'll stay!" Natsu looked down once he had made it there. Lucy frowned, she had forgotten that Natsu would pick the ridiculous choices out of all the boys'. She didn't expect that he would go to such lengths to find the greatest spot that no kid would dare do. The boys' were looking for a spot that they would take as their own territory protecting their princess. Sting and Rogue picked the monkey bars and they were hanging on top of it with Yukino.

Gajeel decided to pick the pull up bars, Levy was just standing beside the pole as Gajeel was hanging upside down. And for Gray and Juvia, they decided to stick with the sandbox since they were already there together.

"Come on Lucy! Hurry up!" Natsu persisted. Lucy turned around in annoyance, "Natsu… It's too high up! Why do you have to pick the crazy spot! Everyone else have the safest part!" she folded her arms in front of her. Natsu smiled, "Do you want to know, why I pick this spot?" he asked.

"Yes, I do!" Lucy responded.

"Are you sure you really want to know?" Natsu asked again.

"Yes I am really sure." Lucy replied.

"Are you sure you really really really want to know?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am really really really sure."

"Are you positively ultra-sure?"

"Natsu!" Lucy stomp her feet and growled at him.

"That's because I don't want someone to take you away from me that easily! You are my princess, milady." Natsu grinned widely. Lucy's eyes widen, feeling her heart pounding from the inside, her face was turning into the color of a tomato. "What's wrong Lucy? Are you running a fever?" Natsu said in a worried tone, quickly coming down from the small roof of the playground. "I am fine." Lucy reassured him.

At Cana's perspective; she was smiling, seeing her other friends having a great time. She was still sitting at the swing, but this time by herself. She let out a deep sigh, envying them. She wish she could have her own dragon or prince. Like Juvia had Gray as her prince charming. Her expression turned to a frown, feeling left out in the group. Suddenly without her knowing someone softly pushed her. She was being pushed on the swing repeatedly. Cana blinked in surprise, she turned around seeing Bacchus.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" She wondered. "Well, I saw a pretty girl like you alone." He told her, "You were playing with your friends weren't you? Princesses and Dragons?" He asked her. Cana only nodded, feeling ashamed to admit that she felt like the outsider.

Bacchus grinned, "I may not be the type, but I guess I'll be the prince. Not a dragon. That is, if you are okay with that."

Cana's cheeks turned pink. "I wouldn't mind." She giggled.

The boys' and girls' were spread apart in their own territory. They were having a great time playing the same game without even thinking about trying something else to do. Once sunset came, everyone realize that it was now late and it was time to head home. By the time they all arrived home and went to their deep slumbers, they manage to still have a smile on their face.

* * *

[ **Author's Note** : Thank you for the review **LucyHeartfilia003** :)]


	3. Chapter 3: Who's stronger and better!

**Chapter Three: Who's stronger and better?!**

The fresh breeze of spring was gently blowing and it was a rather peaceful afternoon. The town of Magnolia was always busy with buzzling of foreigners, travelers, and wizards. It was pretty noisy around this time at the city. But somewhere at the gardens, there was a loud commotion going on with a group of little boys. Natsu and his friends were starting a ruckus, and arguing who was much better and stronger.

"I am stronger!" Natsu growled. He was head butting Gray and giving him an intense glare as Gray also did the same in return. "I am stronger and better, flame head!" Gray growled back. They continued to give each other a threatening look and threw profanities at each other.

Just then, Gajeel shoved the two, knocking them off. "What are you bunch of morons talking about?! I am the strongest one here!" he snickered. Both Natsu and Gray looked at the iron dragon slayer with a grimace expression. "Shut up! You suck! You are weak!" they said in unison.

Sting and Rogue then came by witnessing the quarrels that the ice wizard and both dragon slayers were making. The blonde boy smirked as he also jumped in, kicking Gajeel off the spotlight, "I am the strongest!" he grinned, putting both hands on his hips. "No you aren't!" shouted the Fairy Tail members.

Rogue slowly walked behind Sting and stood next to him, he didn't say anything but just stood there.

"You guys are starting to get on my nerves." Natsu grumbled.

"I could say the same thing to you! " Gajeel and Gray simultaneously shouted at him. The boys' were sending each other deadly glares. The intense aura they were giving off had scared a lot of people that were passing by at the gardens. They felt the bad vibe around the young boys threatening. The citizens quickly fled the scene though they were not involved in the situation. Soon, another guild member was coming by.

Lyon was taking a walk until he spotted them from a far, screaming at one another. He watched as they all started to challenge each other, destroying most parts of the gardens. The beautiful flowers that were in full-blossom was burnt, or withering away from all the beating it got from their powers. The trees around the area were half taken out. Statues that were displayed in the park as well as fountains were damaged pretty badly.

"What the heck is going in her—" Before Lyon could finish his sentence, he was hit right on his cheeks by Gajeel's long iron hand. The iron-dragon slayer was aiming for Natsu when he successfully dodge it. As Lyon was trying to get back up and let out his anger, Sting hit a blow out of him! He was trying to attack Gajeel but he jumped out before he was touch!

Lyon growled with annoyance, he no longer had the patient to hold back any longer. So he also jumped into the fight. Once he did, Elfman came along with Jellal. However, Elfman was a pure innocent young boy, still not able to have full control of his take-over beast. The two young lads came to a halt as they saw the fight between the other youngsters.

"What the heck are they doing?" Jellal frowned with absolute devastation. He barely could recognize the area he was taking a stroll at. The garden was no longer a beautiful place where you could enjoy the peaceful relaxing moment. It now turned into a battle field! Some parts of the place had fire spreading around, and ice crystals. No one else was around but the boys fighting one another.

"How sad, they demolish such a nice place." Whimpered Elfman. The two watched as the boys' scattered around all over the mess up garden using their magic on each other. They were either hit, dodging the attacks coming towards them, casting their magic spell or yelling.

"I am the best!" Natsu roared out.

"I am better and you know it!" Gray shouted.

"I am stronger than both of you! Beat it!" Gajeel growled.

"I am the strongest in here!" Sting smirked.

"You are all wrong! We all know I am the greatest among all of you!" Lyon jumped in.

"How long are we going to keep on with this?" Rogue groaned.

Jellal sweat-drop, "I rather not take part in this." He thought, he then walked away with Elfman beside him.

The boys' continued on bluffing about what awesome things they could do, explaining their reasons why they were much better than the rest of them. They kept shouting back to each other with a list of profanities. Until Erza showed up, "What the hell happened here?!"

The Fairy Tail boys' cringe hearing the familiar female voice. They were drenching with sweat running down their body. They were trembling in fear and horror. "You boys…" Erza shot them deadly glares. "I heard you were the cause of this mess." She said in a deep tone. "Were you?"

The ice mage, iron and fire dragon-slayer looked away from her, pretending to play innocent as they were looking around their surroundings. They just realize how much damage they caused. Not only them but the other boys' as well.

"You boys' have a lot of responsible to do." She growled at them. "You'll be accountable for your actions and face the consequence!"

Erza made them attend the community service she was holding the day after. She supervise the boys' making sure they did their job and there was no ditching or slacking off work. They had to maintain themselves and be good little candidates towards her. There was no lunch break until she was completely satisfied with the hard-work they've done. She had them replant new flower seeds, tree saps, water the grass, and make sure to run errands to replace the statues and fountain that they had destroyed completely. Lyon and Gray made an ice sculpture of it as a temporary replacement with their ice-make magic, until they were able to get a new one to display.

Once everything was over, Natsu and the boys' were completely dead-beat with the lack of sleep since they were told to wake up early in the morning before the sunrise and they would come home late at night. They were a bit sore from all the running, and Erza giving them punishments when they rebelled against her. They should've reconsidered about battling against her after all. They still had a lot of training to do before they surpass her level.

"Now, you boys better explain to me why you went through such lengths to make such a great disaster!" she commanded. She was expecting to hear a reliable reason. She waited for the boys to give her the details when they were only mumbling, stuttering, fidgeting, and nervously trying to find the words to say. Jellal and Elfman made their appearance as they came to visit the gardens. By their surprise, everything was back to how it was. Like the fighting that occurred several days ago never happened.

"So are you boys' going to give me an explanation or not?" Erza folded her arms in front of her. "I am waiting." She said with a stern face.

Jellal walked up to her and said, "They were fighting for who was best, Erza." Speaking for the boys.

Erza was surprised to see Jellal come along, she turned her head towards the boys' and asked if it was true. They nodded their head quietly.

"Hmph." She closed her eyes with her arms still folded. The troublemakers wasn't sure what the scarlet haired-girl was thinking. They were all sure that she was pondering about, what kind of punishment that she was going to give them. Until a smirk came across her face, making the boys' dumbfounded. Erza then chuckled.

"I don't understand what's so funny, Erza." Natsu narrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I don't either." Gray sided with him.

"What're laughing about Titania." Gajeel sneered.

"Are we allowed to finally leave now?" Lyon asked.

"I am beat tired." Complained Sting. As Rogue just let out a loud yawn escaping his mouth.

Erza smiled at the young boys' and simply said. "I am the strongest and the best."

The boys' shot a glare at her. _**WHAT?**_ You can't be serious now are you, they all thought. They wanted to say something to her but her expressions quickly changed. "Is there any objections?" she glared at them. Her atmosphere felt so cruel and deadly that the boys' didn't dare to voice out their opinions. Even Jellal was a bit terrified by the girl he had feelings for.

"No ma'am!" they all said in unison.


End file.
